Khorak's Adventures
by Khorak22
Summary: Story of a boy, who begins his journey to become the world's best trainer, traveling through all five regions. But evil Team Chaos is making him to do hard decisions, to prevent his uncle from taking over the world. Khorak has tough journey ahead, but his skills of Pokémon Whisperer will help him alot.
1. Chapter 1: Start of journey

**Khorak's adventures in Kanto Region chapter 1**

Beginning of the journey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon, this is a mere fan fiction.

In Petalburg City, in Norman's Gym..

"One more night and I will finally get my first Pokémon!", boy almost ten years old joyed.

Meet with Khorak, correctly known as Richard. He is the oldest child of Norman, having two siblings, May and Max. He was wearing green and black vest on top of black t-shirt, black shorts on top of matching jeans Green and white shoes were at downstairs. He also had white beanie with green headband, and it had white circle in middle of it. He was wearing black framed glasses, green eyes and golden brown hair.

"Khorak? Are you still up?", his mother, Caroline, called. "Your dad wants to talk with you."

"Yeah, coming!", Khorak answered, coming downstairs.

"Khorak, I still wonder, what made your decision to travel to Kanto, Hoenn also has gyms?", Norman asked.

"Professor Birch had been talking a lot of his colleague Oak, so why not.", Khorak told to his dad. Suddenly, a voice was heard from outside.

"May, where is that stubborn Khorak, I want to say a few words to him about going to Kanto!", Khorak's cousin, Mac, was mad.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, clock is about 9 o'clock?" May scolded him.

"May, you're not one to talk about being in bed, me and Mac are going to begin our journey, not you.", Khorak informed his little sister, who showed her tongue in answer, but went still inside._ It's not being easy to be older brother_ _of two siblings, but I have to try being bit more nice to May, she's still afraid of Pokémon_ _since that incident, like me back in the day._ Khorak thought.

"Khorak, I still do not get you, why Kanto?", Mac was confused.

"Mac, I know you wanted to be in here, closer to family, but I wanted to begin this way.", Khorak sighed, Mac has been scolding him since he told it to him.

"Yeah, I got your point.", Mac told, going back to his home.

After the night..

"Do you have everything you need for this trip?", Caroline asked Khorak.

"Mom, I had everything checked yesterday..", Khorak felled embarrassed.

"Mom's job is still to check that nothing is missing, you know that, Khorak.", Norman told him.

Ship's horn gave a mark that they would leave soon.

"Good luck, my son, keep up pace!", Norman shouted out, waving.

"Dad, next time we meet, it will be gym match!", Khorak waved back, having a tears in his eyes.

"See, what did I told you, go there first where your home is.", Mac laughed.

"I'm not crying, wind just had blown in my face!", Khorak lied.

"Yeah right, and I am Drake.", Mac knew that he was lying. ( me: No, he's not!)

After the ship had arrived..

So, this is Pallet Town.. Ouch!", Khorak guessed, only to get hit gently by Mac.

"This is Vermilion City, Pallet Town does not have port.", Mac sighed. "How do we get even out of here?"

"Looking for a ride, boys?", older man with gray hair, asked, having a red car with him. He was wearing white lab coat on top of red shirt, brown jeans and darker brown shoes.

"Khorak, isn't that?!", Mac was asking Khorak.

"Yes, it is Professor Oak!", Khorak joyed.

To be continued, next time: Stubborn Richard the Charmander! Khorak's failure filled day!

(Khorak: What do you mean failure filled?!)


	2. Chapter 2: Rough day

**Khorak's advnetures in Kanto region chapter 2**

Stubborn Richard the Charmander! Khorak's failure filled day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

"So, boys, how was the trip?", Oak asked Khorak and Mac.

"Could have been better." Mac said, he was seasick the whole time. "Next time, I pick airplane."

"Mac, it's because you ate too much before it.", Khorak sighed, shaking head.

"Professor, good that you came!", one of Oak's assistants told in relief. "New trainer is about getting her first Pokémon."

"Well, three starters, three trainers. Boys, I hope you enjoy your visit." Oak opened the doors. Khorak saw brunette wearing white hat with red stripe and it also had a half of Poké Ball. She had blue eyes. She was wearing green midriff bearing top with some black near the neck, pink mini skirt and red shoes.

"So, you must be Elisabeth, daughter of Viridian's City's mayor." Oak asked her.

"Correct. I came with idea, that I'll pick Bulbasaur!", Elisabeth informed, before Khorak and Mac had chance to say anything.

_Man, what is wrong with her?! _Khorak and Mac thought.

"See you, peasants.", Elisabeth shouted out in loud.

_Peasants?! Who that kid think she is?!,_ Mac thought, nearly saying out loud.

"So, I pick Charmander!", Khorak had been faster than his cousin.

"Since when did you do that?!", Mac was in shock, Khorak had reacted faster than him. _Idiot, picking up Charmander instead of Squirtle!_

Khorak was about to go, but Mac had other plans.

"Khorak, how about battle, now we both have our starters, so let's do it!", Mac was about to blow out for exitement.

"Fine by me, do not expect an easy victory!", Khorak took his Poké Ball out.

"You already lost by picking Fire type, did you not learn from past?", Mac scolded him. "Go, Disco!" Mac had sent out Squirtle, but it had a nap. "What?! Wake up, this is not kindergarten!"

"Hahhahhaa! This battle is easier than I thought! Go Richard!", Khorak had sent out his new Charmander.

"You nicknamed it by your name?!", Mac had confusing moment.

"Alright, now use Scratch!", Khorak ordered, but nothing happened. "Why you!"

"Uhh, I guess our battle has to wait, both of our Pokémon do not listen.", Mac sighed. "Meet me at Route 2, north of next town, do not screw it up then."

In Route 1..

"Now, listen to me, Richard. I'm your trainer, and you can open up your mouth to tell, if something is wrong.", Khorak had face-palm moment when Richard open its mouth. "I did not meant it literally, you know." Then a small bird was jumping in the grass.

"Whoa, that sure is not Taillow!", Khorak checked out his Pokédex.

**Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack. **

"Easiest, huh? Well it's time to take the first step to get Pokémon Master! Go, Poké Ball!", Khorak threw it, but Pidgey knocked it back at Khorak. "What the heck?"

**Trainer has to use his or her Pokémon to weaken it.**

"Great. Alright, Richard, use Scratch!", Khorak tried to order, but Richard was snoozing. "Well, thing can't get even worse... Hey, get back here you thief!" Khorak lunch sandwiches had been stolen by purple rat.

**A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers.**

"It called me stupid?", Khorak was totally lost.

"Char, char, char!", Richard laughed.

"How dare you mock me too!", Khorak roared. "Ah, another Pidgey!" Khorak now threw rock at it, then realizing it was not Pidgey. "Agh, nowwhat I've done?!"

**Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.**

"Darn it! Now I'm in big trouble!", Khorak started to run, holding Richard atop his head.

Next time on Khorak's Adventures! Gaining trust! Beware of Team Chaos!


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of trust!

**Khorak's adentures in Kanto region**

Gaining trust! Beware of Team Chaos!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

"Would you stop hunting me already, it was a mistake?!", Khorak had still Spearow hunting him. "Me and my stupidity! Making memory to myself, check before catching!" Khorak stumbled on rock, dropping Richard. "No, that is not even possible!"

Spearow had its eyes on Richard, charging towards him.

"_Forget about it, jerk!",_ Khorak tried searching for where the voice had came from. Khorak was even more confused, only one who could have talked was..

"You can talk?!", Khorak shouted at Richard.

"_No, its telepathy, you dolt.", _Richard answered.

"But, you are not even Psychic type?", Khorak got lost of ideas.

"_I guess you have natural ability to hear them, I got my telepathy when I was mere baby.", _Richard told.

_That night! When I got locked in green house!_, Khorak's memory became more clear.

Flashback, 5 years ago:

"Mom, dad!? Help me out of here, I can't get out!", Khorak, in age of five, tried to call for help. "Why, why did this had to happened? I lost my friend, when they had to move out of here.. And now this!" Khorak had been attacked earlier by Carvanha, in the same day he got locked in.

"_Don't push youself too far, Khorak.", _a nice, but deep voice said.

"What? Who talked? And why is it hurting my head?!", Khorak only saw his dad's Slaking, backtracking a bit. "No, it's just my imagination, Slakings can't talk. I'm just hearing things!"

"_Norman will come here tomorrow, you do not have to worry.", _a higher voice told.

"What is this?! Now dad's Vigoroth talked! I am loosing my mentality!", Khorak screamed.

"_You aren't hearing things, Khorak, you have power's of Pokémon Whisperer.", _now, bit more lazier voice talked. It was this time Norman's Slakoth.

"It's too cold, I can't and this coldness..", Khorak was shivering. Suddenly, all three came closer to him. "Somehow, I lost my fear, for now. it's like, dad is here...", Khorak went to sleep.

End of flashback..

"So, I am Pokémon Whisperer, that's why I can understand your talking!", Khorak had finally figured it out.

"_It seems so. Many whisperers gain their power from fear. Especially Pokémon Whisperer.", _Richard said, then was attacked by Spearow.

"Richard, do something, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!", Khorak shouted and somehow, Richard had used not Ember, but Flamethrower.

"Speaaar!", Spearow yelled, and from a tree, came a flock of Spearows.

"_Oops, I might have bit overdone it."_, Richard was now scared.

"Uhh, what is the thing it did?", Khorak asked.

"_It has called it friends! I can't outmatch the whole flock!", _Richard shouted.

"Richard, return!", Khorak ordered, returning Richard to his Poké Ball. "There's river, I hope, that it has not got too strong current.", Khorak took a leap, and jumped. He saw many Water types, but he saw Gyarados as well. _No! Is this how everything ends?!_

Meanwhile, a girl with orange hair and green eyes was fishing. She had see blue bikini and red shoes. At her wrists were her wristbands. She had been fishing for hours, without no bite. Then, floater went below water.

"Finally, something's biting! It has been hours now!", she said to herself. Instead of Water type, Khorak came out. (Me: Sounds familiar?) Khorak spat out of water from his mouth.

"What are you trying to do, swim with clothes on?!", she was mad, her only catch of the day was a boy. Poké Ball holding Richard had been broken when he landed, and Richard himself was out.

"Many thanks to you, that Gyarados nearly got me!", Khorak breathed heavily.

"And what have you done to your poor Charmander?! You know that Pokémon Trainers keep good care of their Pokémons!", she scolded him.

"It was flock of Spearows, they attacked Richard. Leader of them had odd scar, like diamond shaped.", Khorak told her.

"That must have been Jackie, he's been terrorizing beginners at Route 1.", she guessed.

"That thing has name? I'm Khorak, by the way.", Khorak had finally introduced himself. (Me: Took you long enough.)

"I'm Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City.", Misty introduced herself.

"So, I guess that next time we meet, it's gym battle. But I need to find Poké Center right away. Do you know where it is?", Khorak asked her.

"Follow this path to north, then you'll reach Viridian City.", Misty informed.

"Thank you so much! I have to run now!", Khorak thanked her and began to run, dark clouds started to gather in the sky.

Khorak was nearly there, when raining began, and he had fallen again, this time by mud. And Jackie and his clan was now surrounding them.

"You jerky Spearows! I will become the worlds best trainer that there ever was and will be, and flock of overgrown Pidgeys will not stop me!", Khorak shouted at them.

"_Heh, it seems that you are Pokémon Whisperer, unlucky for you. Your trip ends today!", _Jackie ordered his clan to attack Khorak and Richard.

_Mom, dad, I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise.._, Khorak thought, tears and rain coming down his cheeks.

"_Don't you even try to do this to my trainer!", _Richard shot out powerful fire from his mouth, burning the most of Spearows, but Jackie was still had guts to fight, but fell down.

"Now, Jackie, no more leading for you! Poké Ball, go!", Khorak threw Poké Ball right at Spearow's head, then closing in on him. 3 shakes with red light at middle and it turned off.

"Finally, it's over. I got my first Pokémon in wild..", Khorak was tired, but saw something reminding of jackal, but it went pretty fast. (First sight of Khorak's future partner, Lucario)

"What was that Pokémon?", Khorak tried to check his Pokédex.

**No data available.**

"I guess there are more regions, one with that awesome Pokémon!", Khorak picked up Richard, who was sleeping. "I guess I owe you one, Richard..", Khorak smiled.

Meanwhile, in mysterious helicopter, with burning C in the side..

"Is everything going according to plan?", mysterious shadow asked.

"Yes, boss, we have located the target.", one with fiery hair told.

"Good, bring her with no harm, maiden must be at top of health before arriving.", shadow informed.

"Yes, sir, we'll bring her to you, with no harm." second with spiky hair saluted.

"Long live Team Chaos!", both saluted, while mysterious Pokémon smiled evilly.

Next time on Khorak's adventures in Kanto region! Protect Elisabeth! Khorak vs Fernando and Cole!

(Me: Team Chaos is pretty much my own evil group, and their goal will be revealed in next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4: Threat of Team Chaos!

**Khorak's adentures in Kanto region chapter 4**

Protect Elisabeth! Khorak vs Fernando!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

Khorak had been running all the way to Viridian City, finally he had arrived.

"Man, rough times for beginner.", Khorak sighed. He was about to head into the city, but was stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Hold it right there, young man. Why are you carrying that Pokémon?", she asked.

"We have been attacked by Spearow flock, and this is my Charmander and I have run long time to get here! I have came all the way from Petalburg City and..", Khorak was talking fast that Jenny could not understand a word.

"Show me your ID and you can go.", Jenny told.

"Uhh, and how do I do that?", Khorak asked.

"Let's see it from your Pokédex. Are you Khorak?", Jenny had looked his Pokédex.

**Khorak is from Petalburg City, being the oldest child of Norman, gym leader. He has two younger siblings. If I get lost, new one can be gotten from Professor Oak.**

"Hey, no one have not told me that Pokédex can show your ID's!", Khorak thought himself, that he was an idiot.

"One thing I can tell, your Charmander is nearly dying.", Jenny warned.

"Wait, what?", Khorak checked it's flame in the tip of it's tail, it was so small, that even a small breeze could blow it off. "How's that possible?!"

**Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. **(Me: by the way, thanks to Bulbapedia for Pokédex entries, it's hard to member these by memory.)

"That storm! It must have make situation even worse!", Khorak shouted out. "Officer Jenny, I have to go to Poké Center as fast as possible!"

"Then hop on the side van, I'll help you to get there.", Jenny had got her bike outside the garage.

After a while, in Poké Center..

Nurse Joy had a long day behind her, and she jumped out when Jenny and Khorak came in, with bike.

_I saw my life just flashing through my eyes..,_ Khorak was feeling dizzy.

"Jenny, how many times you have done this in month?!", Joy scolded her.

"It's emergency, this boys Charmander had been attacked by Jackie, and it's nearly dying.", Jenny told, going outside, but before she told Khorak something. "Be careful about Team Chaos, they are searching girls showing their navels, and they have been high risk since they organized." (Me: And there you heard it, what Team Chaos is up to. Reason is told bit later, but it has nothing to do with them being perverts, because they are not..)

"Some kind of organization that is..", Khorak sighed.

"You got lucky enough to bring it here now, hour later you could have been too late.", Joy told. Chanseys were helping back at the place, behind double doors. One Chansey though, was sleeping, having a rough day behind.

"So, Chanseys help Nurse Joys even in here.", Khorak smiled, checking Pokédex.

**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. **

Then, doors outside where open, and a girl was running with tears flowing.

"It's Elisabeth!", Khorak wondered what was making her sad.

"Nurse Joy, it was horrible! A wild Mankey attacked my poor Bulby!", Elisabeth was still crying. "And it had diamond shaped scar on it's left ear!"

_Again with diamond shaped?!_, Khorak was looking confused, but also interested.

"BoneBreaker, he has caused a lot of troubles before.", Joy told. Then Elisabeth saw Khorak.

"Oh, it's you again, peasant.", she said, wiping her tears of..

"For the last time, I'm not a peasant, my father is a gym leader!", Khorak shouted. Then he saw something odd. "Are your floors normally cracking?"

"No, they don't.", Joy told him.

"Elisabeth, watch out!", Khorak had pushed her off before cracks revealed a hole.

"Fernando, I missed her!" a voice shouted.

"Cole, you idiot, someone pushed her before it cracked!". Now two shadows popped up, revealing two adults. One with fiery red hair had red t-shirt, red jeans and shoes and his eyes were green. Second had spiky hair with brown vest atop of gray shirt. His jeans were gray and shoes were black. His eyes were red.

"What kind of guys are you?!", Khorak shouted at red haired.

"Hehee, he asked even that?", he laughed. "We are Team Chaos!"

"So you guys are the ones who kidnap innocent girls, who just like to show their navels!", Khorak growled.

"Well, of course, your uncle's orders. Me, Fernando, and Cole, do everything he orders.", Fernando smirked.

"Uncle?! No, that can't be!", Khorak had only one uncle, and he did not want to believe what he was told."Elisabeth, you have get out of here, right now!" She nodded, but Cole was more faster.

"Heh, going somewhere? Sandshrew, use Rock Tomb!", Cole ordered his Sandshrew to block the entrance with rocks.

"Are you trying to escape, that would not be wise.", Fernando laughed. He had Growlithe next to him.

"I'm not allowing you two to kidnap her! Go, Jackie!", Khorak ordered his Spearow.

"Tch, brat wants to dance, so I'll give him a lesson that he do not forget! Go, Ritchie!", Fernando commanded his Growlithe, who started to growl angry.

"Growlithe, what does Pokédex say about it?", Khorak wondered, checking at same time.

**Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites. **

"What on earth are you scared of, Jackie?", Khorak asked, seeing Jackie gulp.

"_It's not me, it's Ritchie's Intimidate!", _Jackie defended.

"Now, let's end this thing. Ritchie, use Bite!", Fernando commanded.

"Dodge it, and use Leer!", Khorak ordered, Jackie gave a murderous look at Ritchie, making it yelp.

"Agh! I will not allow you to take Ritchie out, use Roar!", Fernando told, making Ritchie yell a loud noise, but nothing happened. "? That should have switched your Pokémon!"

"Heh, sadly, Jackie is only one now on my group. Use Peck, full powered!", Khorak shouted out, making Jackie do a nosedive, (Me: Or in this case, beakdive! Just kidding) knocking Ritchie out.

"You got to be kidding with me... A brat beat up my Ritchie! You got lucky with me, but Cole will not fail!", Fernando spat, throwing a smoke bomb.

"Alright, time to teach some manners, boss's nephew!", Cole cackled, he was ready to take Khorak's bird down.

Next time on Khorak's adventures! Cole's lost and first battle between Khorak and Mac!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of Past

**Khorak's adventures in Kanto region chapter 5**

Cole has lost! Richard vs. BoneBreaker!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

"Heh, hopefully you're ready to meet your challenge, because I'm not easy one to take down!, Cole smirked.

"Your Sandshrew can just give up! I wonder though what Pokédex says about it.", Khorak told, checking his Pokédex.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball. **

"Where there it sees a mouse? Rattata was bit more closer than Sandshrew...", Khorak sighed.

"Like I could care less, boss thinks that anyone who stands in our way is a nuisance! Sandshrew, use Rock Tomb!", Cole ordered. Jackie, being Flying type and weak to Rock typ moves, got knocked out. "Now, either you give up, or uhh.. well you just better give up!"

"Brainiac, you forgot that I have two Pokémon!", Khorak smiled, but Richard was not ready yet.

"... I'm not a patient man, you know. Hand over the girl, now!", Cole threatened him.

"Like I will! Lisabeth is not going with you, not by the likes of you two knuckleheads!", Khorak spat, he was about to start attacking Cole, when Richard finally came.

"_You guys can't start party without me!"_, Richard was finally back in action.

"Finally, I thought I lost you! You are part of my family, and I can't stand loosing anybody!", Khorak was crying, but happy.

"How touching, I can't do anything but cry... Not! You have a Fire type against me?! Hah! Sandshrew will eat those at breakfast! Ground types are superior to Fire!", Cole had enough with games. (Me: He's all brawn, not brain, he could hit a wall without noticing it's there..) "Sandshrew, Rock Tomb again!"

"Richard, dodge it and use Flamethrower!", Khorak ordered.

"Hmph! Beginner's move, use Dig!", Cole commanded, making Sandshrew to dig a hole.

"Who said about beginner?! Richard, jump to the hole, and then use Flamethrower!", Richard indeed did that, now fire was spreading across the tunnels. Sandshrew came out, unable to fight anymore.

"Nooo! You lucky bastard! You have not seen the last of Team Chaos!", Cole roared for his lost, and jumped into the hole. Rocks that Sandshrew had made, vanished. Elisabeth went and hugged Khorak.

"Thank you, I guess you and your friend aren't bad after all.", she told him.

"No problem, Elisabeth, I could be doing that more often.", Khorak blushed for joy. (Me: Oh, somebody has a crush, my OC.. :) Khorak: No, not Elisabeth! I have another one! Me: Oh yeah, the one who Khorak is truly loving, is mentioned a much, much later, sorry for that.)

At night, before going to sleep..

"Man, this is getting rough. Those two told that my uncle is behind this, Elisabeth get's almost kidnapped, and I was so close to letting you die, by one hour, one!", Khorak's head was covered by pillow.

"_Khorak, I have to thank you.", _Richard said.

"Of what?", he asked.

"_You think me as part of your family, I lost mine, by Gengar.", _Richard told, tears flowing through his cheeks.

"Gengar?", Khorak wondered, checking his Pokédex. Picture made Khorak gulp. A shadowy Pokémon with red eyes, purple skin and evil grin on its face.

**Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal. **

"A G-g-ghost type!", Khorak was hiding under the bed. (Reason for this is revealed in this chapter.)

"_Uh, are you really okay_?", Richard asked him.

_Those memories will never end, when everytime there's a Ghost type!, _Khorak had a memory of that day, when he met a Ghost type, who was after him.

Flashback, 4 years before this...

"Man, whre is my Kevin, I thought I put him where it used to be?", Khorak asked his father, he had searched his teddy bear.

"Sadly, it was broken when i found it, I can buy you a new one, good night.", Norman put lights off.

OoooOOOooo... (Me: Oh great, Norman should not have done that!)

"_Khooooraak, why did you abandoned mee?", _a ghostly voice asked. (If you yet don't know, Shuppet and Banette, mostly Banette, are abandoned toys, haunting its former owner.)

"W-who is it?", Khorak was shaking in fear. Then a Shuppet arrived.

"_Khorak, you have done something that is not allowed when you know what happens_!", Shuppet, Kevin in ghost form, shouted.

"Daaad!", Khorak screamed, his fear has gone now even worse. Luckily, Norman heard it.

"Khorak!", Norman charged in, seeing that Shuppet was draining Khorak's life. "Let my son go! Slakoth, use Shadow Ball!" Timing was perfect, Kevin was blown off by Shadow Ball.

End of scary flashback...

"That's the simple reason why I can't stand ghosts! Kevin returned back to haunt me, because dad threw it away!", Khorak had been telling what happened back then to Richard. "Since that day, dad gave order to anybody not battle with Ghost types!" (Honestly, I have my fears aswell, after trying to watch Grudge 1, ugh! Since that point, I could not even think of horror movies! That annoying uuuuuuuuugh sound! And Lavender Town, that scary music made me to mute the game in there! And do not try to make me watch Grudge 2!)

"_Man, what a nightmare! Ghost types just are the worst!"_, Richard nodded. (Coincidence? I think not!)

"Let's not talk about them anymore, I had enough for a night...", Khorak shuddered, thinking, that he could meet Kevin again. (Me: Oh, but you will! Khorak: Stop making things like this!)

Next morning in Route 21, not a good day for Khorak, he was having nightmares.

"What did I told you, just thinking makes me have them!", Khorak said, yawning at same time.

"_I had aswell __nightmares, of my mom.", _Richard shuddered.

"Is that him? BoneBreaker?", Khorak pointed out.

"_That's him alright, at his favorite spot."_ Richard nodded.

"_Ah, I wonder who's next, dumb enough to challenge me."_, BoneBreaker chuckled, eating a fruit.

"Hey, you there!", Khorak shouted at him.

"_What do you want, start fooling around?"_, BoneBreaker asked.

"I'm here to catch you.", Khorak informed.

"_What a joke! You and who's muscles? That Charmander is not even a worth to fight!"_, he cackled.

"_Enough of this, BoneBreaker! You buffoon do not even deserve to call us by names!"_, Richard had used his Flamethrower.

"_So, you want to fight that badly, huh?!_ _Well, you asked for it!"_, he was mad starting to rapidly swing his arms.

"Agh, now what?!", Khorak was already checking his Pokédex.

**Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to thrash, stopping it is impossible. **

"_Khorak, stop this madness!"_, Richard shouted at his trainer.

"But how?!", Khorak was not having a single idea.

"_Just figure something out! Make me do something to stop him!",_ Richard was about to ran out of breath.

"Now I know, run next to that mountain, and turn at the last moment!", Khorak informed. Richard did that, but BoneBreaker did not.

"_Ow, that hurts! I only see stars, did night come already?"_, he was dizzy, and Khorak knew what to do.

"Now use Flamethrower one more time!", Khorak ordered, making Mankey nearly fell down. "No more nasty suprises! Poké Ball, go!"

Three shakes and red light turned off.

"That's right, once more, I got new Pokémon!", Khorak jumped happily.

Meanwhile, in helicopter..

"You guys lost?!", Khorak's uncle was mad.

"But boss, we tried, but Khorak was too storng!", Fernando tried to tell.

"You two could not defeat even a Magikarp, even if it would laugh itself dead!", he shouted. "Gregory will do twice more better than you two, you're out of case, for now!"

Next time on Khorak's adventures! Khorak vs. Mac, first real battle!


	6. Chapter 6: New team mate!

**Khorak's adventures in Kanto region chapter 6**

Khorak vs Mac, battle 1 and Bolty's shocking appearance!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

On Route 2..

"So, Mac should be here somewhere..", Khorak was looking around.

"_If you mean by Mac a guy who just stands at entrance of Viridian Forest, then that's him.", _Richard pointed at Mac.

"Well, what took you so long, cousin? Hopefully you did not get attacked by Spearows." Mac said, trying to be smart.

"I do not want to talk about it..", Khorak eye was twitching.

"Ahahahhahaa! You hopeless idiot! Did you threw a rock at Spearow?!", Mac was laughing, holding his stomach.

"Grr! You are starting to annoy me!", Khorak was already holding a Poké Ball.

"Fine, fine. Be that way. I learned a lot from our last battle, what never happened!", Mac was ready also to fight.

"Two on two single match will be deciding who's the winner this time. And I believe that you did not catch all of them, unlike I did.", after his first failure attempt and BoneBreaker's catch, Khorak went back to route 1.

"You lucky bastard. I only have caught one Pokémon after that, and I still am better than you! I will get Pewter City's gym badge soon!", Mac threatened him.

"In your dreams you are better than me. Remember what happened between my friend and you?", Khorak scolded Mac.

"How dare you start reminding me of that!", Mac was furious. "I lost every time in Fire, Water, Grass!"

"Hah, just like you're going to lose against me now!", Khorak started with BoneBreaker.

"So, someone has caught that Mankey with Thunder Punch? That just ruins my day..", Mac shook his head. He had sent out a Pidgey.

"Like really you can outmatch me with tweety bird? BoneBreaker, use Thunder Punch!", Khorak ordered. (Me: For you guys who do not know, Thunder Punch is a Tutor move, sadly, not Egg move, like I thought it would be... -_- Learned from his father, by the way, he taught it to his son, meaning, that BoneBreaker is a boy, a girl Pokémon is still coming in this chapter, hold your horses, I'm not girl hater in this story, nor in real life!). Pidgey was not even ready for it, and got knocked out.

"Yeah, just like last time.. Flying types should be strong against Fighting types!", Mac growled angry.

"Well, you shouldn't have underestimate BoneBreaker! Electric type moves are stronger against Flying types!", Khorak laughed. (Come to think of it, birds are closer to lightning clouds and they always hit something that is closer to them. For example, trees.)

"I'm far from done yet, go Disco!", Mac shouted, sending his Squirtle. "Use Bubble!" Disco shot out bubbles, nearly doing no damage to BoneBreaker.

"... Are you serious? Was that a move or not?", Khorak felt sorry for Mac.

"How did that do nothing?! It is Water type move!", Mac sighed. (Me: Oi oi, Bubble's power is only 20, making it the weakest Water type move, and the most useless one, too.. Mac: Oops!)

"Let's end this bubble popping. BoneBreaker, use Thunder Punch!", Khorak ordered, Disco did not stand this attack at all.

"Man! I bet that earlier zap that came from Viridian Forest is still there. See ya.", Mac told Khorak, walking back to Viridian City.

"Zap? There's Electric type in there?", Khorak tried to look into the forest, seeing a light flashing between trees.

"_That might be a good one to help us, Electric types are indeed in good use because of my weakness against Water types._ ", Richard nodded.

"_And to my Flying type weakness."_, BoneBreaker added.

"So be it, let's search for that Electric type.", Khorak said, entering the forest.

In Viridian Forest..

"Now, from where did that light came? I'm sure that I saw it.", Khorak wondered. Then, sparks lighted the whole part, making many Pokémons run away in fear.

"_It must be there! The one we have searched for!"_, Richard shouted out. What they saw was a Pikachu, looking very angry, shooting many Thunderbolts in every direction.

"Oh, it's Pikachu! I've not seen them in ages!", Khorak was happy, checking his Pokédex.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. **

"_Damian, get back here before I'll zap this whole place!"_, it yelled. It had a dent in its tail, making it look like a heart.

"Uh, why does it have a notch on it's tail?", Khorak asked.

"_That means this one is girl Pikachu, their difference is that girl ones have dent on their tails."_, Richard told.

"You're a girl?!", Khorak asked her, he had not seen the difference between girl and boy Pokémons before. That question made Pikachu turn her face towards Khorak, giving a murderous look.

"_So, another one who hates girls! Just like Damian, former owner of me, Bolty!"_, Bolty show her teeth in anger.

"No, no! You got the wrong idea! This is the first time that I see difference in form between girl and boy Pokémon!", Khorak tried to calm her down, but then Bolty got tired, and got knocked out. "That Damian will regret that he ever treated Pokémon like this!"

"_Why could anybody treat a Pokémon by their gender?! That kid has some nerves to do that!"_, Richard's flame ignited, he was angry.

_Why, why do they care? Is, is this the trainer I've keep looking for?!_, Bolty thought herself.

Khorak rushed through the city, making his way to Pokémon Center.

"N-n-nurse J-J-Joy! I-I-I have bring a Pikachu back in here!", Khorak was now paralyzed, thanks to Bolty's Static.

"_Khorak, why did you not use rubber gloves? Now you're paralyzed."_, Richard shook his head.

"L-l-like I c-c-care! O-only t-thing I c-care is Bolty's l-life!", Khorak shouted, and fell down.

Flashback, about one year before the journey...

Khorak had now got better, he was able to watch his dad's gym matches without no fear.

"Oh, man. One year left and it's adventure time!", Khorak stretched his arms, then heard something.

"Raaalts!", a Pokémon scream.

"That was Ralts! Something's wrong!", Khorak rushed outside. He saw a Ralts, being beaten by three young kids. "Hey, what do you think you're doing to that poor Ralts?!"

"Oh, look, it's gym leaders brat.", one of them said.

"You three have to stop that! Ralts did not do anything wrong to you guys!", Khorak scolded them.

"Oh, yeah? Go Poochyena and use Tackle!", second one had sent out Poochyena, who was rushing towards Khorak.

"Raalts!", Ralts had sent out a Shadow Ball, knocking Poochyena out.

"Agh! Mommy!", kids shouted out, running back in their home.

"Are you okay, little guy?", Khorak asked.

"_Yes, thank you for helping me out.",_ Ralts said telepathically. (This one has important role in future chapters.)

End of Flashback..

"Man, again with memories. Where am I anyway?", Khorak had picked up his glasses from the table next to him.

"_Khorak, you finally woke up!"_, Richard hugged him.

"What just happened? I remember coming to Pokémon Center..", Khorak asked Richard.

"_You got paralyzed. Without Nurse Joy having Cheri Berry, you could have been in coma."_, Richard told him.

"Bleh! So that's why my tongue is so numbed! Cheri Berries are spicy!", Khorak spat, he did not like spicy food, thanks to when he accidentally ate Tamato Berry. (Me: Extremely spicy berry in Pokémon. And I do not like spicy food either.) "Agh! What about Bolty!?"

"_Luckily, she was only tired, and now she's fully healed. And one thing, I found out that Damian."_, Richard grinned angry.

"So, that bastard showed up.", Khorak had serious look in his face, he hated people who treats Pokémon badly. "I'm going to teach him a lesson or two about being nice." Khorak went downstairs, to see a boy with blue hair and sunglasses over his forehead. He was wearing a pink t-shirt atop red top and under a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Good morning.", Nurse Joy greeted.

"So, you're the one who abandoned Bolty!", Khorak stared madly at him.

"Guilty as charged.", Damian smiled jerkily. Khorak got even more angrier, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You got something wrong inside your head, Damian.", Khorak gave him intimidating look.

"Well, Bolty was a weak one, so I did not need it.", Damian shrugged his shoulders.

"Weak?! You treat Pokémon by their strength as well?! Why you! I'll prove Bolty's strength, in battle!" Khorak informed him. "Your choice, how do we battle!"

"Double battle, I have two Pokémon, unless you're scared." Damian smirked.

_He will regret what he did, I'll show him how powerful Bolty really is!_ Khorak thought.

Damian had picked up Rattata and Spearow, while Khorak had Richard and Bolty.

"_Why are you helping me?! I can take Damian by myself!"_, Bolty shouted out.

"_What are you babbling about? We are your family now!"_ Richard told her.

"Richard's talking truth, Bolty, you have us now, and I will not treat you like Damian did!", Khorak shouted out, making Bolty cry in happy.

"Rattata, use Bite on Pikachu!", Damian commanded, making his Rattata charge at Bolty, fangs revealed.

"Like I give you easy time for you, Richard, use Flamethrower!", Khorak ordered, making Rattata fell down. "Tch, And you call yourself a trainer who uses strong ones? Bolty, let's end this, use Thunderbolt!"

"_Sayonara, Damian!"_, Bolty sent out electricity, knocking out Spearow and it also hit Damian.

"Mommy!", Damian screamed, running away from brutal Bolty.

Next time on Khorak's adventures: Challenge of Samurai! Welcome to Pewter City, City between rugged mountains!


	7. Chapter 7: LARPing guy Samurai!

**Khorak's adventures in Kanto region chapter 7**

Challenge of Samurai! Pewter City and the truth about Team Chaos!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

Back in the Viridian Forest..

"So, how long this darn forest even is?!", Khorak was totally lost, trying to find exit.

"_You really said that your navigation is the best skills of yours, huh?"_, Richard sighed.

"_Well, honestly you should count on me, I was born in here, so I know this place through out."_, Bolty told bravely.

About hour after it..

"Aand yeah, I brought us in middle of nowhere... Great.", Khorak was about to give up.

"_Uhhuhhuh, oops. My bad."_, Bolty giggled, and sighed. _"This place is so confusing.."_

"It seems that I got no other choice. Go BoneBreaker!", Khorak called out his Mankey. "Could you help us a bit and climb that tree to look out where the next City is?"

"_Noo! Not that tree!"_, Bolty screamed. _"That tree has a nest of Beedrills!" _

"What's a Beedrill? A Bug type?", Khorak asked Richard.

"_Worst case scenario, Bug/Poison type."_, Richard told, while Khorak was checking his Pokédex.

**Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous. **

"Ugh, is there any trees that do not have any Beedrills?", Khorak sighed out of relief, that was close call.

"_No, Beedrills have the whole forest under their stingers."_, Bolty said sad. (Me: See what I did there? They have 3 per Beedrill.)

"Great, I'm going to regret that I left Jackie at Professor Oak's lab.. Did you guys heard that?!" , Khorak sighed, but then heard a rustle in the grass. "This is a bad time to pick fight, Team Chaos! Me and my friends are completely lost!" Then, a kid dressing up as samurai jumped out, pointing a sword at him.

"_That guy's serious."_, Richard gulped.

"If you're looking for Live Action RolePlay, you're lost like me, kid..", Khorak tried to tell a joke.

"Ha ha ha, really funny. Do you know any person named Khorak?", kid asked.

"Well, you're looking at him, boy, but could you move a bit, I'm seriously lost in here, and I want to go to Pewter City.", Khorak told to him, making him put his sword into his scabbard.

"Finally, you have come, I've been waiting for you ages.", boy said.

"Who on earth are you anyway, Mr. 'Point-sword-at-people-before-you-ask-anything'?", Khorak scolded him.

"I am Samurai, a trainer who search trainers coming from Pallet Town, and I want to battle against you, right now!", Samurai introduced himself.

_That kid is so idiot, what does he think he is?_, Khorak thought. "If it is a battle you want, the battle you'll get!"

"Good, that's more like it. Come out, Pinsir!", Samurai had sent out a Pinsir, who looked really mad.

"A bug type, for real? This battle is not even a worth of it. Go Richard!", Khorak called Richard, while he checked his Pokédex.

**Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents. **

"Huh, what a powerful looking opponent. This should be fun, Richard, use Flamethrower!", Khorak ordered. Pinsir still was enough to stand, and ready to knock Richard out.

"Pinsir, use ViceGrip!", Samurai commanded. Pinsir took Richard between his claws, starting to squeeze Richard out.

"Like I will let you do that, use Flamethrower one more time!", Khorak shouted, what knocked Pinsir out, but fire went on to the nest of Beedrills, waking them up.

"Now look what you've done, we have the whole swarm after us!", Samurai yelled at him.

"_Run for your lives!"_, Bolty shouted out.

"Like I will, Richard, use Flamethrower to knock those out!", Khorak told. Richard was able to knock half of swarm, and then the rest were now attacking him.

"_Don't you even think hurting my lovely Richard, you fools!",_ Bolty roared, shooting Thunderbolt at them. Then, a light was coming out of Richard's body.

"Could it be?! Richard is evolving?!", Khorak watched in awe. Richard gained more size, his tail flame went bigger, and a horn popped out of his head. Now, his body had turned into red.

"_Yeehaw! About time!"_, Richard joyed, shooting even more powerful Flamethrower, knocking out the rest of Beedrills.

"Richard! You finally evolved!", Khorak was happy, checking his Pokédex.

**Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong.**

"_And that's not all! Look what I learned!"_, Richard's claws started to glimmer in metal, slashing the air.

"Yes! That's Metal Claw!", Khorak hurrayed.

"I guess our battle is done then.", Samurai told Khorak.

"Wait, what?", Khorak asked.

"I only had Pinsir, I need to get more Bug types. And the exit is just north of here, you can't miss it.", Samurai informed.

"Bolty was right the whole time?!", Khorak and Richard were shocked.

"_I just can't believe this, I was correct.."_, Bolty sighed.

Finally, at Pewter City..

"Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat a Tamato Berry!", Khorak was exhausted beginning to eat fast. (Me: Or perhaps you've heard this one: Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorock!) 

"...", both Richard and Bolty were staring at their trainer.

"What? Is something wrong with you two?", Khorak said with mouth full.

"_How odd can Khorak be at time like this.."_, Richard sighed deeply.

"_Not even any kind of table manners, too."_, Bolty added. Khorak was already done with eating, going to the video phones.

"_Now what?!"_, Bolty and Richard said at same time.

"Man, while here clock is about 9pm, there time is at 9am. Stupid time zone fatigue.", Khorak said, rolling numbers.

Back at Petalburg City...

Ring-ring-ring! Phone call, phone call!

"Come on, who can call this early in the morning?", Max wondered, picking up the phone. "Petalburg Gym, Max in the phone." Right then, a picture of Khorak popped up the screen.

"Hey, little brother, how's it going?", Khorak said.

"Khorak! Finally you have called!", Max joyed. "What kind of starter have you picked up?" 

"Take a look, mine already evolved.", Khorak tried to lift up Richard, but since evolving, Richard had gain more weight, but Richard was able to stand by himselft.

"A Charmeleon, so you picked up Charmander!", Max cheered.

"Yup. By the way, is mom awake? I have somthing important to ask.", Khorak asked him.

"She sure is, I'll give her the phone.", Max answered, giving phone to his mom.

"Khorak, finally you have called, me and dad were worried about you.", Caroline scolded Khorak.

"I know mom. I have a important question about uncle.", when Khorak said it, Caroline was scared.

"How did you..?", she was confused.

"Fernando named guy told me about it. Is it really true that uncle Khorax is in the lead of that Team Chaos?", Khorak asked, then was nearly scared, when his mom gave a nod.

"It's true, uncle Khorax is in the lead. He read a book about Long Lost Legendaries, (Me: triple L for short) and he was mostly interested about Pokémon named Thaokhan, the Taoism Pokémon. He wants to reawaken it to bring our to it's end. Team Chaos has 13 members, and in the top are three Main Demons, RuinMaker, Spectre and DarkMare.", Caroline told him.

"Two that I faced were Fernando and Cole, why rest of them have odd names?", Khorak wondered.

"So, if you have defeated them, next is Gregory, my 'boyfriend' before your dad.", Caroline warned. "He specializes at Bug types. And do not underestimate the strongest ones, they pack nearly too powerful Pokémon for you to take them out."

"I won't, mom. I have to go, first gym match is close.", Khorak waved to his mom before closing the line.

Next time on Khorak's adventures: Richard's rage! Khorak vs. Brock, The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer!


End file.
